Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability of a device, etc. Changing environmental conditions may also affect device communications. For example, physical obstructions (e.g., changes in the foliage density of nearby trees, the opening and closing of doors, etc.), changes in interference (e.g., from other wireless networks or devices), propagation characteristics of the media (e.g., temperature or humidity changes, etc.), and the like, also present unique challenges to LLNs.
An example implementation of an LLN is the “Internet of Things” (IoT), which may be used by those in the art to refer to uniquely identifiable objects/things and their virtual representations in a network-based architecture. In particular, the IoT involves the ability to connect more than just computers and communications devices, but rather the ability to connect “objects” in general, such as lights, appliances, vehicles, window shades and blinds, doors, locks, etc.
Many traditional computing approaches are not applicable to LLNs and the IoT. For example, to optimize a metric along a path using a traditional routing approach, the prerequisite is that the topology and the relevant metric are known by the device performing the computation. However, the limitations of many LLN devices in terms of memory capacity, duty cycle, etc., often make such computations impossible.